A Change Of It All
by CrackshipQueen
Summary: This is just an idea I had of The Breakfast Club themed My Soul To Take story with Bug as the brain, Brandon as the athlete, Penelope as the basket case, Brittany as the princess and Alex as the criminal. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R please and thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was sitting on my couch when the idea popped into my mind. This is a My Soul To Take story with a Breakfast Club plot. Bug will be the brain; Brandon will be the athlete, Penelope will be the basket case, Brittany will be the princess and Alex will be the criminal. Read and review and tell me what you think. I think this will turn out to be longer than a one shot. **

Bug Hellerman's car slowly pulled up outside his high school as he took a deep breath. He had gotten a Saturday detention for being in the girl's bathroom the other day, which Alex had made him do. May looked at him, then down to the steering wheel. "Don't do this again, okay, Bug?" Bug nodded his head, sliding out of the front seat of the car. "Okay, mom." He offered her a small smile, walking into the school. Bug walked into the library, sitting in the very first seat.

Brandon O'Neill sat in the front seat of his father's car listening him talk about how boy's got in trouble. "Boys mess around, I messed around. Except I didn't get caught." Brandon was tired of the constant nagging from his father. He rolled his eyes, waiting for his father to finish his lecture. "Can I go?" His father nodded and Brandon got out of the car, walking into the school himself. Brandon sat a table over from Bug, watching him flip through his book as he did so.

Penelope Bryte walked slowly up the the school, her hood over her head as she did so. Her parents didn't even know that she was coming here today; she had told them that she was hanging out with her friend which was an obvious lie. She didn't really have any friends, apart from god. She was just tired of hearing her mother talk about how she needed to get out more. She walked into the library, sitting down at the very back table quietly.

Brittany Cunningham's dad pulled up outside the school, looking at her. "Don't worry about your mother. She'll come around. I'm sure that when you get home she'll unground you. But no more cutting class, okay?" Brittany sighed, nodding her hand. "Okay, dad. No more cutting class." She agreed, getting out of the car and shutting the door behind her. She walked into the library where the others were, sitting right next to Brandon. She glanced at him, rolling her eyes and looking down at the table.

Alex Dunkelman approached the school, rolling his eyes. "Here I am again." He said more to himself than anyone else. This was the third week in a row he had spent his Saturday here and he knew that it he would probably spend next week here too. He walked into the library, sitting at the table behind Brittany and Brandon.

"This is going to be a long day." Brittany said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Mr. Pratt walked in, clearing his throat to make his presence very known. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he needed to. He began to talk about what they wouldn't do and that they could only write an essay explaining who they are.

Alex sighed, mumbling "Shut the hell up." under his breath. Mr. Pratt looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What did you just say to me?" Alex rolled his eyes. "I said shut the _hell _up." He repeated. "That's another detention right there!"

"Good!"

"Do you want another?"

"Bring it on." Alex challenged.

"There's another."

"Okay but after that I'm going to have to check my calendar."

"I will give you detentions for the rest of the year!"

"Stop!" Brittany pleads.

"How many is that?"

"I-I believe that's four." Bug mumbled.

Principal Pratt turned to walk away, pointing at Alex. "You better behave." He warns, walking off into his office.

"Why did you do that?" Brittany asked Alex in a sort of whisper. Alex shrugged. "Nothing better to do. Why do you care anyways princess?" Brittany looked at him but didn't answer, looking back to the front of the room.

The room was almost silent until there was a snapping noise. Everyone turned to see what it was, only to find Penelope chomping on her nails. Brittany's face turned into a scowl of disgust as she was the first to turn around, looking at the front again. "Careful, sweetheart. If you eat all of your nails now you won't be hungry for lunch." Alex teased getting a laugh in response from Brittany. Penelope spit a part of her nails at Alex, looking back down at her paper.

Alex simply chuckled, shaking his head. "Guys? Are you going to do your essay?" Bug asked, looking around the room. Brittany shrugged. "I don't know." Brandon glanced at Brittany and then Bug. "No." He shook his head.

Bug looked back at Alex. "No way." He then looked to Penelope who was still silent. He sighed, turning back around to his paper.

They all sat in silence for a while, each one of them finding their own way to stay entertained.

**Okay, that's it for the first chapter since it's only supposed to be an introduction. Read and review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know it's been almost a month but I'm ready to continue on with this story once again. I love the idea and plot that I have for this story, it really excites me and I, just like you guys, are excited to see where this will go.**

Brandon turned to Brittany with a smirk. "So…" He started. Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. Whatever it is is probably dumb any who." She said, still looking at the front of the classroom in disinterest.

She was sitting next to a horny pig, there was also a criminal in the classroom, Bug is a pervert and Penelope annoyed the hell out of her.

She sighed, laying her head down on the desk.

Brandon tapped his hands on the desk impatiently, looking around.

"Shut that door." Alex whispered to Bug. "We really shouldn't." Bug whispered back. "Just do it!" Alex whispered loudly. "Why don't you?" Bug looked at him. "Whatever, you big fucking baby." Alex got up, running over and shutting the door before he sat down in his seat again.

Penelope still hadn't said anything. She just sat in the back, praying to herself.

"Are you okay?" Bug looked to Penelope. She nodded her head silently, as if she knew he was talking to her.

Alex sat on top of the table. "This is so boring. You're all boring." He complained. Brandon turned to him. "Would you shut your trap?" He asked. "As soon as you shut your legs. You don't want people to find out you're actually a girl." Brittany laughed slightly at this. "Good one." She mumbled.

Alex grinned, nodding his head at her. Brandon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and scrunching up his face in disgust. Brittany groaned, looking at her watch. "Could this be any longer?" She asked in annoyance. "It could, we're just lucky it isn't." Alex replied. "Shut up." Brittany shot, turning around in her seat.

"Feisty, I like that." Alex smirked. "Good for you." Brittany said, crossing her arms. "Keep flirting with me, hun." Brittany rolled her eyes. "In your dreams." She flipped him off and Brandon chuckled. Brittany stood up, walking over and sitting by Bug. "Jerks." She mumbled. Bug sighed, offering her a smile and she smiled back.

Brandon sighed, looking at Brittany before rolling his eyes again. Alex stood up. "Screw this; I'm going to go get some smoke." He mumbled. "You can't be serious." Brandon replied. "No way! You aren't leaving here and if you do you are not bringing that back here with you." Brittany said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll bring it back together?" Alex flirted. "As I said before, in your dreams, pig." Brittany spat.

"Ouch." Alex pretended to be hurt. He glanced back at Penelope. "Do you want to come?" She simply shook her head and he shrugged. "Hey, insect, how about you go with him?" Brandon suggested. "Leave him alone!" Brittany called. "Awe, Brit is defending her boyfriend." Alex cooed in mockery. "He's not my boyfriend!" She protested. "And would you ever consider him as your boyfriend?" Alex asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"No." Brittany answered, crossing her arms. "Why not?" Alex asked his voice getting more and more acidy with each word. "Well, because… We're different." Brittany said with a shrug. "Do you think you're better than him, Brittany? Is it because he's a nerd?" Alex asked, now playing with her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Of course not!" Brittany objected. "I think it is." Alex accused. "Leave her alone." Brandon demanded. "Or what?" Alex responded. "If you don't leave her alone, you'll find out." Brandon shrugged.

Alex rolled his eyes, dropping her hair. "I'm out of here, whose coming?" Brittany sighed. "I will." She spoke up. Everyone, including Penelope, looked at her. She shrugged, standing up and walking over to join Alex by his side. They were about to leave when Bug spoke up. "I'll come too." A jealous Brandon sighed, looking at Penelope who nodded and they stood up, joining the others as they all headed out of the classroom and headed to Alex's locker. Once they made it there, Alex pulled out his smoke, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Let's go." He whispered, directing them off towards the library again. They ran into a gate, sighing softly. "Great idea, dumbfuckleman, now we're stuck and we're going to get into more trouble." Alex shook his head, stuffing the marijuana in Bug's pants and running off, screaming and shouting.

The others ran off to the library and the principal found Alex. "You're in big trouble now." He said angrily.

He led him back to the library, grumbling mad words. "What now? What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Just sitting here." Penelope spoke with a shrug and everyone turned to look to her.

"Hey, I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Alex spoke up. The principal sighed. "Now, I guess." He grumbled. "Well, do you have anything to drink? We kind of need it." Brandon asked. "Fine, you and…" Alex raised his hand. "Yeah right." He grumbled. "You and Penelope go." He instructed and Brandon nodded, walking off down the hall with Penelope.

Bug looked at Brittany as she ate, examining her for a moment until she looked up at him. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "N-Nothing, nothing." He stuttered, getting a smile from Brittany.  
She found herself actually beginning to like Bug… As a friend, of course.

Brandon looked to Penelope. "You don't talk much." She shrugged. "There's not much to say." She replied, walking ahead of him. They made it back, handing out the milk as they all ate in silence. After a while, lunch came to an end and it was time to get serious again.

**So that's it for chapter two. I know it's short but I have writers block for this story about so I am just trying my best. R&amp;R please and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been hectic and I haven't written in like Three months but with school being back in in a little over a week, things are starting to settle down around here. Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and continue. R&amp;R please.**  
**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, nor do I own My Soul To Take or The Breakfast Club.**

It had been an hour since lunch, meaning there was still four hours left of school. They were all exhausted by now but there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Brittany tapped her fingers against the table, humming to herself as she did so. Everyone was completely quiet until Alex spoke.

"Let's get this show on the road." He said. "What?" Brandon asked, turning around to see what he was talking about, only to see the smoke in his hands. "No way." Brandon said but Alex stood up, walking to the back of the room anyways. He heard a chair moving beside him and looked over, only to see Brittany standing up and following Alex.

"Britt no!" Brandon called but she wasn't listening. Bug glanced at the two, standing up and following them. Brandon sighed to himself, glancing back at Penelope.

Brittany sat down beside Alex as he lit his smoke, taking a hit and handing it to Brittany. "Here." He said. She took a puff, coughing softly and the two boys laughed. "Girls can't hold their smoke." Bug joked and Alex laughed.

Brandon and Penelope joined them and they all smoked.

Once they were finished, Bug turned on the radio. Brandon began to dance and the rest of the group began to dance as well. Brittany and Penelope flipped their hair and bounced around and the boys did a few dances as well.

After about twenty minutes of dancing, they were all tired out and they laid around the library tiredly.

They talked about random things until the results finally landed on Brittany's parents.

She didn't know what to say at first and then she did. "I mean, I don't think either one of them actually care about me, it's like they just use me to get back at each other." She explained. All the boys stared at her and then Penelope said "Ha!" Everyone turned to her, Alex and Bug angrily but Brandon had a small smirk on his face.

Penelope blew the hair out of her face when no one said anything and finally, Brittany spoke up. "Shut up." She said defensively.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Brandon replied. "Yeah? Well, if I didn't nobody else would." Brittany shot back. "Awe, you're breaking my heart." Brandon said sarcastically.

"Sporto." Alex said and Brandon turned away from Brittany. "What?" He asked. "Do you get along with your parents?" Alex asked.

"Well, if I say yes I'm an idiot, right?" Brandon asked and Alex stepped closer to him. "You're an idiot anyway." Alex started. Brittany couldn't help but grin at this. "But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too." He finished, walking away. Brandon followed him, shoving him from behind.

"You know something, man? If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you." Brandon threatened. "Can you hear this?" Alex held his hand pointing down with his middle finger out. "You want me to turn it up?" He flipped his hand so that he was flipping Brandon off.

Bug came between them trying to split them up but Brandon hit Alex's hand and Bug's chest, although Bug completely ignored it, mumbling on about not liking his parents.

Brandon pushed him aside to walked past him and Bug mumbled a soft ow and then continued to blab about his parents.

"Bug, you are a parents dream, okay?" Alex asked, patting his arm and beginning to walk away. "Well, that's the problem." Bug spoke up. "Look, I could see you getting upset for them making you were these kind of clothes, but face it, you're an ultra dweeb. What would you being doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Alex said.

"Why do you have to insult everyone?" Brandon asked. "I'm being honestly, I would expect _you_ to know the different." Alex replied. He walked over to Brittany, standing in front of her. "So, tell me, are you a virgin?" He asked with a smirk.

"It is none of your business." Brittany replied, anger in her voice. "It is a simple question." Brandon agreed with a nod.

Brittany looked angry. "I'm not going to answer that." She said, crossing her arms. "Now you're too good to answer that?" Penelope asked. "Look at you, virgin mary." Brittany replied. "Just answer the question. Are you, or are you not, a virgin?" Alex asked.

Bug felt sorry for Brittany but he sighed, not saying anything. "I am, okay? I am!" She shouted angrily.

The room fell silent for a moment before Brandon spoke up. "See, that wasn't so bad." Brittany rolled her eyes.

They all found a spot on the floor and began to talk about what they did to get into detention. Brandon explained that he had hurt someone really badly by putting tape on their butt to make his father proud. Bug had brought a flare gun to school and Penelope was just there because she had nothing better to do. Brittany had skipped class and Alex was just a regular.

They began to do hidden talents. Once it was Brittany's turn, she hesitantly put her lipstick in her shirt, applying it on her lips without a flaw. Everyone had promised that they wouldn't laugh and surprisingly, they didn't. They all clapped and even once everyone else was finished, Alex still clapped. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Brandon asked. "Camp." Brittany replied with a smile, turning to Alex.

"That was great, Britt." He said in a mocking tone. She wiped her lipstick off, looking down. "My image of you is totally blown." He continued. "You're a jerk. Don't do that to her. You swore to god you wouldn't laugh." Penelope spoke. "Am I laughing?" He asked. "You prick." Brandon said angrily. Alex looked at him with a shocked expression. "What do you care what I think anyway?" Alex asked. "I don't even count, right? I could disapear whenever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He added.

"And you, don't like me anyway." He looked to Brittany as he said this. Brittany felt tears pricking at her eyes but she fought them back. "You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as bad when somebody steps all over them." She pointed out.

"Don't you ever _ever_ compare yourself to me, okay?" Alex replied. "You got everything and I got nothing." He continued. Brittany could hardly fight the tears anymore. "Freaking Repunzel, right? The school would probably shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here." He mocked.

She looked away blinking away some tears. "Hey Britt, nice earrings." He continued to mock. "Shut up." Her voice came out strained. "Are those real diamonds, Britt?" He asked. "Shut up." She said louder, shaking her head. "I bet they are." He continued.

"Did you work for the money for those earrings?" He asked. "Shut your mouth!" She said halfway through his sentence. "Or did your daddy buy those. I bet he bought those." Alex mocked. "Shut up!" Brittany exclaimed madly. "I bet those were a christmas gift, right? You know what I got for christmas this year? It was a better year at the dunkelman house. I got a cartan of cigarettes. My step dad grabbed me and said 'smoke up, Alex'. " He continued.

At this point, Brittany was really crying. "Go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" Alex said insensitively.

The room fell quiet and Brittany wiped her eyes.

"My god, are we going to be like our parents?" Brandon asked. Brittany shook her head. "Not me. Ever." She confirmed. Alex looked at her, nodding slightly. "It is unavoidable. It just happens." Penelope spoke up. Alex glanced at her before leaning his head back.

"What happens?" Brittany asked. "When you grow up, your heart dies." Penelope said. "Who cares?" Alex asked, uninterested. "I care." Penelope said.

Silence again. Brittany stood up, taking Penelope's hand. "Come with me." She spoke.

Penelope did what she was told and Brittany pulled out her make-up and her back-up outfit. Penelope threw on the outfit and came back out. Brittany smiled and nodded, beckoning her over. "Come here." Penelope nodded and Brittany began on her make-up. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Penelope asked. "Because you're letting me." She shrugged.

After about half an hour, she was finished. Brittany pushed Penelope out and Alex caught sight of her. A goofy grin met his face and he walked up to her. "Hey." He said and she smiled and waved. "You look great." He pointed out. "Thanks." She said softly and they continued to talk.

Brittany grinned, walking out and going beside Bug. "Cute isn't it?" She asked, looking at him. "Yeah, you did good." He replied. "Thanks." She said, looking at the clock.

Only fifteen more minutes until time to leave. She glanced back at Alex and Penelope and they were kissing so she decided to give them their space and went to find Brandon.

"Hey." She said when she spotted him, standing outside. "Hey." He replied. She looked him over before walking up to him and kissing him softly on the kiss. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waste. They pulled out of the kiss. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "I knew you wouldn't." She replied, kissing him again.

He smiled and kissed her back again and they parted. She took his hand, leading him back inside. She took out her earrings and walked up to an already happy Alex, placing them in his hands. "For you." She said with a smile, still holding Brandon's hand.

There was five minutes left and they decided it was time to write a note, so, they did.

"Dear Mr Pratt, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain..." Bug wrote.

"...And an athlete..." Wrote Brandon.

"...And a basket case..." Added Penelope.

"...A princess..." Brittany continued.

"...And a criminal..." Alex added lastly.

"Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club." Bug finished.

**I am so shocked with how long this took me to finish but I added parts and removed parts and put parts in different places to make it more of my own so here it is! Sign, seal, delivered. Tell me if you like it and thanks!**


End file.
